


The Knife

by FangirlFromTheUnderworld



Series: Sad, angsty and bloody Destiel [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Castiel is crazy, Crazy Castiel, Creepy, Destiel - Freeform, Halloween, Happy Halloween!, Horror, M/M, One-Shot, Serial Killer Castiel, Victim Dean, destiel au, new writing stile, the knife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlFromTheUnderworld/pseuds/FangirlFromTheUnderworld
Summary: The first time Castiel picked up the knife, it was in self defense.   And it didn't stop there.





	

When Castiel first picked up the knife, if was in self-defense. 

The silver had flashed sickeningly when it sank into the mugger’s chest, and the bearded man fell down Castiel’s front steps with thumps that shook the wooden boards. Csatiel had to touch the man after, to get him off of his steps, and later his hands were raw with the effort of scrubbing the blood off the weathered steps, and all for nothing. He had to paint them later anyways. 

 

The second time he picked up the knife, he hadn’t used it. 

 

Dean’s eyes had flashed with a fear so profound, Castiel’s arm disconnected with his brain and he couldn’t hold it any longer. The cool metal had slipped through his fingertips and thumped onto the floor, dangerously close to Dean’s foot, which jerked like a firecracker. But just because he couldn’t stab Dean didn’t mean he couldn’t operate a set of handcuffs. 

 

The third time he picked up the knife, he only cut off a toe or two. 

 

Dean hadn’t been acting very well of late, and Castiel knew for a fact that when the trick or treaters came by in a few days, Dean was going to scream as loud as he could from the basement. And he needed some convincing to be kept quiet, something more that words. So Castiel had only take both his pinkie toes, and that helped convince Dean that promising to stay quite on the thirty first really would be in his best interests. 

 

The fourth time Castiel picked up the knife, he took a life and a few fingers. 

 

It was the twenty sixth of October, and Dean had tried to talk to the UPS employee. Castiel had been forced to silence the man, something he really hadn’t wanted to do. The knife was red again. Dean was scared, Castiel could see it in those green eyes. And even though his anger was so solid it could’ve been cut with a carving knife, he didn’t kill Dean. He didn’t want to. Yet. So he sawed off a few fingers, and to block out the screams of his lover he explained the situation. Dean would shut up if he wanted to live. 

 

The fifth time Castiel picked up the knife, he sank the final blow home.

 

Halloween night, Dean hadn’t kept his promise. The first trick or treaters graced Castiel’s stoop, holding out buckets and bags for his generic mix of dollar store gummies, when the screaming from the basement started. After dumping the candy in the children’s bags and making up an excuse about motion-activated recordings, he ran to his lover. Before the silver flashed Dean claimed that he never loved Castiel. The last words of his lover damned Castiel to hell, and as the knife flashed the tears in Castiel’s eyes fell, because now he was alone. 

 

The sixth time Castiel picked up the knife, trick or treaters were at the door.


End file.
